1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable lighting devices, and more specifically to a portable lighting device which may be attached to a key having a head of any width.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lighting devices which attach to keys are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,315, issued Apr. 18, 1978, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,966, issued Dec. 1, 1981, both to Wolter, show such devices. Both of the patents to Wolter show a housing receiving an incandescent bulb, battery, battery cover and spring. The lamp operates when the battery, by way of the battery cover, is depressed against the urging of the spring so as to engage a contact, thus completing the circuit between the battery and the bulb.
Both of the above-mentioned patents to Wolter also disclose a light attachable to a key in a manner, by design, which limits the width of the key head to which the light may be attached.
An additionally significant limitation of the above-mentioned two lights is that the body of the key light extends wider than the width of the key head.
There is a need for a light attachable to a key which accepts a wide variety of key widths, is of a narrow construction for allowing use with most automobile ignition locks, which is sufficiently strong to resist twisting forces which would tend to separate the light and the key, and which provides means to maintain the focus of light para11el with the axis of the key. It is an object of the present invention to provide each of these features in a light attachable to a key, as well any and all other objects enumerated in the present application.